


Twins of a Spirit

by TheEldritchSmilodon



Series: Modern Legends [2]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Because I need more Reid family feels OK!, Character Study, Child!Jonathan, Child!Mary, Childhood, Family, Other, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEldritchSmilodon/pseuds/TheEldritchSmilodon
Summary: One-shots based on Pre-Canon and Jonathan and Mary's childhood.





	1. The Proudest Parents in London

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is really just me getting a feel for this kind of fic, so sorry if it's too short. While this is in the same universe as my other fic, both can be read separately.  
> If you have any prompts or suggestions tell me in the comments and I will try my best to do them justice. ;)

It was twins. A son and a daughter. Both cradled gently in his arms and wrapped up in layers of woollen blankets. His heart burst with joy.

“What should we call them, my love?” Whispered His exhausted wife, Emelyne, from their bed. Aubrey pondered for a moment, before a smile spread across his face.

“How about Mary, after my mother-in-law?”

“Yes! Little Mary. What about Jonathan, after your father?” She suggested, grinning tiredly.

“Sounds perfect, my dear” He confirmed, planning a kiss loving on top of her head.

_‘Jonathan and Mary Reid, my darling children’_

At that moment, both babies’ eyes creeped open. They gazed curiously up at their father with big pale blue orbs. Love confounded him. Ever so softly, he kissed their little heads. Emelyne rested her head on her husband’s shoulder; her eyes brimmed with tears of joy.

“Our family…”

* * *

Within six months the twins had stated to crawl. Little Mary was the first to try, though her brother wasn’t too far behind. Both mother and father had to be on their toes, as the children increasingly wanted to explore their surroundings. Aubrey was sure the pair where working together. One would distract them with their cuteness and smiles, while the other snuck off out of sight. It gave him a heart attack every time. He glanced over to his wife from his chair across the living room. Emelyne sat at the piano with Mary huddled on her lap. The girl was engrossed in watching her mother’s hands dance lightly across the ivory keys. The gentle music had made Jonathan fall asleep snuggled into his dad’s chest. Avery had offered to relieve him of the boy, but the banker light-heartily declined. Emelyne laughed quietly.

“My dear little boy. Maybe one day I should teach them to play” She hummed, gently stroking Mary’s head. Aubrey smiled at the thought.

“I’m sure our children would love that, dear” He replied happily. His wife’s eyes became distant, staring out at the wall. A grin crept onto her face.

“Sometimes I like to think about what kind of people they’ll grow up to be. Mary, I think, will be a painter like her mother, and Jony will write deep poetry”

“Whatever or whoever they are” He began earnestly. “They will always find a way to make us both the proudest parents in London”


	2. Sleeping Soundly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry its short but I plan on making them longer.  
> I also wrote this in a rush.

Little Johnny awoke to the familiar sound of his thirteen month old twin sister calling to him from her crib just a meter away.

“JaJa!” She whispered harshly. The boy clumsily rubbed his sleep filled eyes. He squinted in the dark to see her. It would seem she couldn't sleep. The beginnings of a storm had started stirring outside the window. Dressed in her cotton night dress, Mary was stood leaning wobbly against the wooden bars of her bed. After seeing that he was awake, she began making grabby hands at him. He slowly pulled himself into a similar standing position.

“MiMi!” He answered quietly, reaching back out to her. The pair managed to lock hands. Using their combined strength, the twins carefully pulled the cribs together. Time for step two. With the help of her brother, the girl pulled herself ungracefully over the guard rail. Johnny failed to catch his sister as she came over, causing them both to land in a big heap on the mattress.

“Ouch!” They said in unison, rubbing the spots were their heads had clashed. To make more room the pair began throwing Johnny’s teddy bears and toys onto the bedroom floor. Everything was now set.

* * *

On their way to bed, both Emelyne and Aubrey paused to check on their young children. Silently they opened the door. Tiptoeing around the scattered toys they peered into their son's crib. Emelyne had to stop herself from aweing out loud. The brother and sister had fallen asleep snuggled up together, just like when they were new born’s. Aubrey wrapped an arm lovingly around his wife. Smiling down at them, they pulled the woollen blanket higher over both the children.

“Let’s leave them be” The banker whispered softly, leading Emelyne quietly out of the room. With one last look back they gently closed the bedroom door. Little Mary and Jonathan slept soundly for the rest of the night, snuggled tightly in each other’s arms.


	3. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get a present, shenanigans in sue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at two in the morning, so it may have mistakes.  
> (And sorry for not updating in a while, haven't had my laptop)

“Now, you will be careful with it, won’t you?” Emelyne told her excited six year old son. The boy gazed upon his present with wonder.

“Yes ma!” he squeaked, bounding up the stairs to his sisters room. Emelyne chuckled as he went. Bursting through the door, he fond Mary lying on the floor scribbling away on a mountain of paper.

“Mary Mary! Look what mum got us!”

She peered up at him, her eyes widening in joy seeing the object clasped in his hands. She hurriedly got to her feet, abandoning her drawing. The twins examined the small golden telescope with a childish sense wonder. An idea formed in Mary’s head.

“Johnny! We could use it to watch the stars!” She chirped, a grin breaking across her face. Jonathan nodded vigorously. 

"We could get snacks and sit out on my balcony!" He added. His sister agreed with a giggle of excitement. But before they could plan any further, Avery poped his head round the door.

"Master Jonathan, Miss Mary? Your father wishes you both to be down stairs for dinner"

"Yes Avery" They chimed in unison. Following the butler into the dining room, the twins took their seats, giving each other knowing looks across the table. Aubrey noticed his children's bubblyness.

"What are you two up to, Might i ask?" He asked with a smirk. The pair looked up at him innocently.

"Nothing papa!"

The man shot an amused glance to his wife, who simply smiled in return. Dinner went by quickly. Mostly due to Mary and Jonathan wolfing their plates down as quickly as humanly possible. After getting permission to leave the table, the twins sped off upstairs, plans in now in action. Gathering bedding from their respective rooms, the pair made themselves a sort of nest in the corner of the balcony. Everything was almost set. Mary surveyed their handy work, a pleased look on her face. Jonathan shared the sentiment, but something was still missing.

"Wait! We forgot the snacks!" He exclaimed, pulling on his sisters sleeve. The girl grinned mischievously. Taking her brother's hand, she led him to the kitchen (making sure not to be spotted by parents) and ushered him inside. Once checking that Avery was nowhere to be seen, the twin's advanced on their target. Above the counter, just out of reach, was the sweets cupboard. Jonathan stared up at it, hands on hips.

"How are we going to get up there?" The boy quizzed. Mary thought for a moment, before pulling him to stand beside her.

"Quick Johnny! Get on my shoulders"

The boy did as ordered and climbed onto his sisters back, now just tall enough to reach the cupboard. Mary's face began to go red with strain.

"Hurry up!" 

As quickly as he could, Johnny filled his pockets with fists full of sweets. The rest he stuffed down the front of his jumper.

"Got them!" He called down cheerfully. The pair then snuck back upstairs to their nest. Jonathan grinned as he dumped the loot onto the floor. They divided it up between them. Half and half. The boy pulled the telescope out of his pocket and began scanning the heavens. 

"I can't see anything Mary"

"That's because your holding it the wrong way round, silly" She told him though a mouth full of jelly beans. Snatching it off him, she showed her brother the proper way to use it. As the girl peered through the lens, her face lit up with joy.

"Wow! The moon looks so big, and I can see it's craters and everything!" 

"Lemme see!" Jonathan exclaimed, tugging on Mary’s shoulder. The boy beamed as it was passed back. 

"You know, I wonder if one day people will fly into the sky and see it up close"

"How would they do that?"

"Umm, hot air balloon?" He guessed with a shrug. Mary thought for a moment, before breaking into a grin.

"Yeah, I think that might work"

At that moment, the clouds parted, revealing the rest of the night sky. The pair spent the rest of the evening gigging and gazing at the stars. It was the beginning of a long running tradition for sister and brother.


End file.
